(a) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a transparent window structure for a multiple socket, and more particularly, to a transparent window formed by a transparent plate covering a dented embedding region disposed on a multiple socket. The transparent plate is provided with indicative or decorative drawings, texts and symbols for indicating uses of receptacles of the multiple socket or for decorating the multiple socket.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
A multiple socket is formed by disposing a multiple sets of receptacles on a same housing, which then becomes a unit having multiple sets of receptacles. The unit is connected to a power supply via a relatively long power line in order to provide individual receptacles at the housing with power supply. An extension wire socket, for instance, is a type of multiple socket. In another type of multiple socket, a power pin is directly disposed at a housing thereof. Through the pin inserted in the power socket, each receptacle at the socket is provided with power supply. One example of this prior art is xe2x80x9cExpandable Socketxe2x80x9d disclosed by the Taiwan Patent Publication No. 380759.
Regardless of the type of multiple socket acquiring power supply using either a power line or an inserted pin, a main characteristic thereof is that multiple sets of receptacles are gathered at a same housing. FIGS. 8 and 9 of the U.S. Pat. No. 6,392,171 disclose another two different types of multi-sockets having the same characteristic. Since a multiple socket has multiple sets of receptacles and even multiple sets of switches, it is rather difficult to distinguish which plug belongs to which electric appliance when all the receptacles are inserted with plugs. Hence, pulling unintended plugs that further incurring accidental power cutoffs is considered as repeated occurrence. In the view of this issue, industrialists have proposed a design disclosed by the Taiwan Patent Publication No. 422423, wherein identification cards having distinct colors are provided at a fixed base and an upper cover thereof. The identification cards are disposed with insertion openings corresponding with the receptacles, and electric appliances connected are thus distinguished using the distinct colors. However, this structure still has drawbacks when put to use due to the following reasons:
1. This structure merely uses distinct colors as a measure for identification, but lacks a method for a user to remember electric appliances represented by individual colors. Especially in a long-term use, colors for corresponding electric appliances are likely forgotten. Therefore, the measure using colors is not at all practical.
2. According to this structure, identification is carried out through colors of the identification cards at the socket. However, when a plug of an adaptor having a larger volume is inserted into this structure, the identification cards are likely to be concealed by the adaptor plug. Consequently, a user cannot easily make appropriate identifications even in the presence of the identification cards having distinct colors.
Furthermore, when a multiple socket is being sold or given as a gift, a housing thereof is often attached with stickers containing texts indicating brand name, precautions for use, product features, name of the person giving the gift or events of remembrance. Nevertheless, these sticker labels are prone to cock up or peel off owing to temperature change or slackening of adhesive properties thereof, and thus again offering inadequate practicability.
The primary object of the invention is to provide a multiple socket having clear indicative functions, wherein each set of receptacles or switches is labeled for indicating corresponding electric appliances, thereby enabling a user to appropriately turn on and off power supplies of the electric appliances using the multiple socket.
The secondary object of the invention is to provide a multiple socket having special visual effects, wherein a three-dimensional interlining effect formed by a transparent plate thereof offers the multiple socket with an enhanced texture.
To accomplish the aforesaid objects, the invention provides a transparent window structure for a multiple socket having marking, decorative and indicative purposes. The invention comprises a housing and a transparent plate. Wherein, apart from receptacles, the housing is also disposed with a dented embedding region for forming a transparent window by covering the transparent plate thereon. The transparent plate is further provided with indicative or decorative texts and symbols, thereby indicating uses of individual receptacles of the multiple socket or decorating the multiple socket.